


Dwarfling in the Forge

by LadyArya2014



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Before the quest, Coming of Age, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-The Hobbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArya2014/pseuds/LadyArya2014
Summary: Finding a dwarfling in his forge was the last thing Thorin ever expected. Thorin quickly accepts this young dwarfling as his own. With help from his sister Dis together they raised Kheil alongside Fili and Kili.Blood doesn't matter when it comes to family.
Relationships: Ori (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Finding the Dwarfling

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story back in 2015. I recently found it on an old thumb drive and decide to give it a shot again. Some chapters will be longer and more chapter like while others will be small snip bits. 
> 
> About half of this story was already written so as I edit and post those parts I will be writing more.

Dwalin can count on one hand the number of times that he was left speechless and doesn’t know what to do. This early winter morning has just done that. It was just after sunrise when Dwalin had arrived at the forge. The past several months business at the forge had double and Thorin has Dwalin come in to help full fill the mass amount of orders. Even though it was Thorin’s forge, it wasn’t unusual for the old warrior to be the first to arrive at the forge. He didn’t live far from it unlike his King and lifelong friend who lives on the other side of town.

As soon as he entered the forge, Dwalin could sense that something was different. Upon first glance, everything seems normal. Nothing was out of place. The unfinished assignments lay across the workbenches. The tools to make or repair the items hung on the wall. The two hearths used to heat the metals were still blazing bright and bringing warmth to the slightly chilled air. There sitting in front of one hearth was a basket that Dwalin knew neither he nor Thorin had placed there.

Looking into the basket Dwalin jumped back in surprise. Bundled up in several there laid a dwarf babe, who was sound asleep and completely obvious to where it was and the stunned dwarf staring down at it. Judging by the small size of the babe Dwalin figured it was only a few months old, way too young to be away from its parents, let alone to be alone in the forge. Dwalin knelt next to the sleeping dwafling to get a closer look at it although he was still unsure what to do. Upon closer inspection, he saw a piece of paper tucked between the babe and the basket. Careful not to wake the babe the older dwarf took the paper.

_My King,_

_This is the hardest letter I have ever had to write. I have thought long and hard about this and even though this has broken my already shatter soul I know it is the right thing to do. I ask of you, my king, to take my daughter and care for her as if she was your own or at least find her the best home possible. I know that should she stay in my care she will die during the winter that is to come. Her mother passed after her birth and I am unable to give her the life that she, and all our precious children, should have—A life full of love, happiness, and a full belly. I know I am asking a lot of you but I am begging you my king to do this not for me but for this precious little girl._

A soft whimper broke the silence that filled the forge. Bright green eyes filled with tears stared back at the elder dwarf, seconds later a loud wailing cry echo throughout the forge. Dwalin stared at the crying babe unsure what to do. He was never one to be good with children. The only experience he had was a handful of times when he helped Thorin babysit Fili and Kili, even then he didn’t do much—mostly sat near the fire watching Thorin ring in the two hyperactive dwarflings. So caring for a newborn was an uncharted territory that leaves Dwalin clueless.

Suddenly someone pushed the big dwarf out of the way and scooped up the crying infant in their arms. Grabbing one of his axes Dwalin was ready to defend off whoever took the baby. He knows he’s not good with children but he will defend them from anyone who would harm them. The tight grip on his ax relaxed once he saw it was Thorin trying to calm the babe. Wordlessly Dwalin stood up watching Thorin rock the babe in his arms.

“Care to explain why there is a babe in my forge?” Thorin asked over the tiny dwarfling’s cries. Dwalin then proceeded to read the small letter that was with the tiny babe. By the time, Dwalin had finished reading the small letter Thorin had calm the babe to soft whimpers. “Go find Balin and Oin and tell them to meet me at Dis house.”

Dwalin nodded and left the forge without any other instructions needed. Thorin gently whipped the tears from the babe’s checks and placed her within his tunic like he did when Fili and Kili were this small.

It didn’t take Thorin long to walk back to his sister's house. He enters silently as he could, knowing that Fili and Kili were still asleep at this time but also because this small babe has fallen asleep in the warmth of his tunic.

“Thorin?” He heard his sister call out before she enters the sitting area from the kitchen. “What are you doing here?” She asked looking confused.

“Well…,” Thorin realizes he didn’t know how to explain any of this to his sister. Thankfully, he was saved by a soft knock at the door. Knowing it was most likely Oin, Balin, and Dwalin, he opened it right away. Sure enough, it was and he let them in and shut the door softly behind them.

“Well, where is she?” Oin demanded looking around for the child Dwalin told him about.

“Excuse me?” Dis asked putting a hand on her hip and glaring at the town’s best healer.

Ignoring his sister Thorin gently pulled out the tiny dwarfling from his tunic. The child protested at being removed from her heat source. Thorin softly soothed her before her cries got any louder and woke up his nephews. The last thing they needed right now was two more dwarflings under their feet asking questions. He heard Dis gasp as her eyes landed on the small babe in her brother’s arms. Once the babe was calm again Thorin passed the dwarfling to Oin. The elderly dwarf walked over to the sofa by the burning fireplace and gently laid her down on a blanket that he pulled off the back of the sofa. Cooing softly to the child the healer checked her condition over.

“Thorin why was there a dwarfling in your tunic?” Dis asked turning to face her brother.

“Dwalin found her abandon in the forge,” Thorin told her, “With her was a letter from what can be assumed was her father asking for me to care for this child. Or find her a home that could.”

“Was there a name on the letter?” Balin asked, speaking up for the first time.

Thorin shook his head and handed Balin the letter. “No. No names anywhere.”

Even though Balin read the letter aloud Dis read the letter over Balin’s shoulder. By the time she was done reading it, there were tears in her eyes. Dis couldn’t even imagine how difficult it must have been for this dwarf to give up his only child. Just reading about it breaks her heart. As a parent, she understood that if giving up your child to someone else would be giving them a chance at life then she would do it also. She thanks Mahal every day that she never has to do that.

“She is malnourished but other than that fine,” Oin said picking the child back up and cradling her to his chest. “Not severely, but close enough to potentially cause some growth problems as she gets older.” He passed the child to Dis. Oin dug around in his medical bag for a minute. He pulled out two small pouches and hands them to Thorin. “Every two hours give her a small amount of goat’s milk. Mix a pinch of each of these into the milk. Do not give her too much milk or she will get sick. Her stomach can’t handle a large amount of milk right now. Also, make sure she doesn’t drink so much too fast or she will just throw it all up and won’t get the nutrition she desperately needs.” Turning his attention to Dwalin he said, “Dwalin go milk Dis’s nanny goat. I need to make sure they understand how to feed the child.”

Dwalin nodded and left to do as was told. Thorin wanted to argue that he knew how to care for small dwarflings since Kili was a winter baby and wasn’t much bigger than this dwarfling is during his first few months of life. But he held his tongue since he knew Oin will not leave the dwarfling alone until he feels Dis and himself can properly care for her. When it comes to children healer outranks the king.

“Amad?” A small child’s voice broke the silence that fell between the adults. Turning around Dis saw it was a sleepy Fili standing there with an impressive amount of bed hair.

“Fili sweetie what are you doing awake?” Dis asked her eldest son. She passed the child to Thorin and walked over to her golden hair child. “You should be sleeping.”

“I heard voices,” Fili mumbled with a yawn.

“Fee?” Kili called coming out of his and his brother’s room. He was half-asleep and dragging his favorite stuffed animal—a bunny that Fili had given him as a babe. The poor bunny had seen better days with one ear missing and some questionable stains on it and many stitched up patches but Kili won’t let anyone burn it and get him a newer one.

“Amad? What is that?” Fili asked pointing to the bundle of blanket in Thorin's arms. Dis laughed softly. Picking up Kili, who was about to fall asleep standing next to his brother, and took Fili's hand leading him to where Thorin sat with the tiny dwarfling. “It’s a babe!” Kili shouted in wonder, scaring the newborn.

“What is his name?” Fili asked looking between his mother and uncle.

“Well she has no name right now,” Thorin told him rocking the child softly. Her cries only got louder. Thorin sighed thinking she must be hungry and knew if that was the case she won’t stop crying until she is fed.

Kili covers his ears and his face scrunches up in annoyance. “Make it quiet!”

Dwalin walked in with a bowl of goat’s milk. Hearing the child's loud cries, he growled softly in annoyance. He handed Oin the bowl of milk. Carefully the healer poured a small amount into a small cup. He walked over to where Thorin sat and took the small pouches from him. The healer poured a small amount of each into the palm of his hand. “Put this much into the milk,” Oin said showing Thorin and Dis the small pile of grounded up herbs.

“What are those?” Kili asked pointing to what is in the healer’s hands.

“These are to help this little one to grow,” Oin explains pouring the herbs into the cup of milk. Taking a spoon he stirred it around. “Fili lad can you find me a clean cloth?” Fili nodded and ran off to where they kept the clean towels and such.

Oin set the cup of milk by the fire so it can warm up. By the time Fili return Oin had removed the cup. “Thank you, lad.” Oin handed the cup and cloth to Thorin and explained what to do. Following the healer’s instructions, Thorin dipped part of the cloth into the milk mixture. Holding the wet cloth to the babe's mouth he let a bit of it drip into her mouth. Her cried quieted and Thorin moved the cloth closer so she could suck on it. Oin visibly relaxed when the child started sucking the milk from the cloth. He knew that should the child not be able to suck then she stood no chance at survival. Removing the cloth Thorin dipped it in the milk again and gave it back to her. He repeated it four more times before Oin told him that was enough for now.

“Do that every two hours. I will be back later tonight with more herbs and to check on this little one.” Oin said gathering his things.

“Thank you so much Oin,” Dis said sifting her hold on Kili, who fell asleep on her shoulder. She reached for the pot of coins that sat on their mantel but Oin shook his head knowing what Dis was doing.

“Save your coins. These little ones need them more than I do,” Oin said heading out the door. Dis went to the boys’ room and put Kili back to bed.

“Balin I need you to visit all the families who have dwarflings,” Thorin said standing up. “Make sure they have enough supplies for the winter. I want a list of those who don’t so we can arrange for them to have extra rations.” Balin nodded and left already think about how to provide the aid they might need.

“Thank you for your help this morning,” Thorin said turning his attention to Dwalin. “Can you handle the forge by yourself today?”

Dwalin nodded, “I can handle it. You stay here with this little one.” Looking a Fili who was still staring at the dwarfling Dwalin added, “You help your uncle take care of this little one lad.” Fili smiled and nodded.

“Yes, master Dwalin!” Fili chirped.

“Good lad.” Dwalin nodded at Thorin and left the small family alone.

“Come Fili, it’s your turn to eat,” Dis said picking up her son from behind. He squealed in surprise and laughter. Dis sat her son at the table as she made their breakfast. She scrambled up a few eggs that she has collected earlier in the morning and made some toast.

As she ate Dis couldn’t help but smile at Thorin. He was smiling softly at the sleepy babe in his arms who was lazily reaching for the beads at the ends of Thorin's braids. The only time she had seen her brother this relaxed is when he was with his nephews. Her sons always had the way of getting Thorin to forget all the hardship he has been through. Now, this little girl has done it within a few hours.

“Is she going be Kili and I’s sister?” Fili asked also noticing the tender moment between his uncle and this strange babe.

“Well that is something we as a family would need to discussed,” Dis told him smoothing down his wild hair. Fili nodded and turn his attention back to his meal.

Thorin looked up at his sister when she said that. He looked back at the babe that Dwalin found at his forge. He then questioned, "How could we not keep her?"

Dis smiled softly. She could see how attached he already was to this little girl. “Well, I don’t see any reason why we can’t. Fili go wake your brother, he should eat before the food gets cold.”

Fili nodded and jumped out of his chair. Once Fili was gone Dis look at Thorin. “Thorin how are we going afford for a third child? We are barely getting by as is.”

Thorin sighed. He hated seeing his sister worry over their expenses. He reached across the table and took her hand in his. “We will get by Dis. I won’t let us fall into despair. I will take up some extra jobs if I have to be we will have enough.”

“I still have some of the boy’s clothes when they were her age. We can use them until we get some for her. We don’t have a crib though.” Dis said thinking about all that is needed for a newborn. Toys they can get for a good price at Bofur’s toy shop in town. She can also get some good fabrics that can be made into clothes and blankets.

“We will get one. Until then we will find somewhere she can sleep. Don’t worry Dis, everything will be fine.” Thorin told her.

The little patter of feet alerted the adults that the boys were back. Fili helps his brother in his chair before sitting back in his seat. Kili looked at the babe who was sleeping.

“It’s so tiny,” he said tilting his head to the side.

“She Kili, not it,” Thorin corrected.

“Kili,” Dis called out and waited until he turns to her before continuing, “Do you want her as your little sister?”

Kili frown in thought. “Is she going to cry loudly?” He asked.

“Sometimes,” Thorin told him honestly, “But as her big brother you can help stop her from crying and make her laugh instead.”

Kili smiles brightly. He loved making people smile and laugh! “I can do that!” He shouted. The babe woke up at the sudden increase of noise. Just like earlier, she started crying. Kili's eyes widen. “No don’t cry!” He jumped out of his chair and all but ran to Thorin's side. He reached up but could only grasp the tiny feet and started tickling them. He knew Fili always laughed loudly when he did it to him so maybe the babe will laugh also. Soon the babe stopped crying and started to kick her feet. Kili took that as a good thing and smiled brightly up at his uncle.

“I got her to stop crying!” He shouted happily.

“Kili, you need to not shout so much,” Dis told him patiently. “The more you shout the more she cried. Babies don’t like loud noises.”

Kili nodded but wasn’t listening to his mother. And Dis knew this though. She got up and picked Kili up earning her a high-pitched squeal from him. “Come on little wolf, you need to eat.” She sat him down and put his plate of food in front of him. The dwarfling imminently started eating.

“What are we going to name her?” Fili asked munching on some toast.

“What names do you like?” Thorin asked letting the child wrapping her tiny hand around his finger.

“Mili!” Kili yelled spitting bits of egg from his mouth.

“Kili, no talking with food in your mouth!” Dis scolded and handed him a napkin.

Kili swallowed his eggs. “Sorry, mama.”

“Kheil,” Thorin said looking at the little girl. Her green eyes meet his blue ones. She gurgled and smiled at him.

“I think she likes that name,” Fili said smiling.

“Then it’s settled. Kheil it is,” Dis said smiling at her family. Her heart swelled in happiness. “It’s good to see you smiling more brother.”


	2. Market Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis goes to the market for a new crib and baby clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I am way too excited to be sharing this story with yall so here is another chapter!

“Mama, can we play with Kheil?” Kili asked once his last bite of food was gone.

“No sweetie. Kheil is too little to play with right now. Now if you and Fili help me clean the kitchen then we can go into town.” Dis said. Fili and Kili cheered and started collecting the plates from the table. They loved going into town and seeing the marketplace.

“Can we go to Bofur’s toy shop and pick out a few toys for Kheil?” Fili asked placing the dishes on the counter.

“We will see Fili,” Dis told him as she started washing the few dishes. “Go get dressed you two.” The boys did as they were told and ran to their room. “I’m going to get some material and maybe a toy or two. Oh, and I will talk to a carpenter about commissioning a crib.”

“Alright,” Thorin said shifting the now squirming babe. She was trying to grab the bead that hung at the end of his braid. “Get the boys some boots also. The ones they have now aren’t going to last through the winter.”

“Kili was complaining about his being too tight last month so I think he is about to go through a growth spurt.” Dis dried her hands on a towel.

“We are ready mama!” Fili and Kili chirped running back into the kitchen.

“Not yet you are,” Dis said looking over their appearance, “No sons of mine are going to leave this house with hair like that. Go brush your hair. Fili help your brother with his.”

Kili frowned but allowed his brother to pull him away.

“Dis, we got an issue,” Thorin called out his face scrunch up.

“Thorin what is it?” Dis asked. Then she smelt it. “Oh, Mahal.”

Kheil looked at Thorin scrunch up face and laughed. Thorin glared softly, “You think this is funny don’t you.” Kheil giggled and put a few of her fingers in her mouth.

“Hand her to me and go find some towels. We can make a makeshift nappy.” Dis told her brother and Thorin gladly handed the stinky child over and fled the room. “I forgot how stinky you little ones can be.”

“Mama! What is that smell?” Fili yelled covering his nose with his hands. Kili, who was following his brother, ran into the sitting room as he buried his face inside his shirt.

“Fili bring me that bucket of water,” Dis asked nodding her head where the bucket in the corner was. She knew she was going to have to wash Kheil before putting her in a fresh nappy. Fili brought the bucket over and then fled the room. Dis laughed and shook her head at her sons. Dis gently laid Khiel on a towel on the countertop. She had removed the stolid nappy and was cleaning up the mess on the babe when Thorin was back with the towels she had asked for.

“I miss this,” Dis whispered. Thorin didn’t need to ask to know what she was talking about. Kili was no babe anymore. A dwarfling yes but not a babe who needed a parent’s help with everything. Now he was older Fili was able to help Kili with things. Dis missed having her boys requiring her assistance all the time.

Dis took the softest towel and made a nappy with it. It was quite comical looking. “This will have to do for now,” Dis said handing the babe back to Thorin. They left the kitchen and found Fili and Kili playing with some of their wooden toys. Dis smiled at them and went to her room so she can get dressed. Thorin walked over and sat in his normal chair by the fireplace. Kheil quickly fell asleep now that she had a clean nappy and was nice and warm.

“Uncle?”

“Yes Kili?” Thorin asked looking up to see his nephews have stopped playing and were standing by his legs.

“Do all babies come from forges?” Kili asked innocently.

Thorin froze. Out of all the questions, Kili could have asked, he chose that one. Mahal help him. Clearing his throat he said, “No Kili. Kheil is a special case.”

“Oh, then where did she come from?” He asked.

“How about you ask your mother?” Thorin offered. No way he was going to have this talk with this nephews. Dis is going to kill him though for putting this on her.

“Ok!” Kili shouted. Kheil complained. Thorin gently smoothed her and she went right back to sleep.

“Kili, remember to keep your voice down when Kheil is sleeping,” Thorin reminded his youngest nephew.

“Yes uncle,” Kili whispered.

Dis walked back into the room and saw all three of her boys starting at the babe. He laughed softly causing Thorin to look up. She smiled and grabbed her son’s jackets. “Fili, Kili, come put your jackets on.”

Fili took his jacket and put it on easily while Dis helped Kili in his. She then put hats on their heads and boots on their feet and gloves on their hands.

“Mama I don’t want to wear these!” Kili complained about to remove the gloves. Dis stopped him before he could.

“Leave them on Kili,” She told him as she put on her jacket, glove, boots, and hat. She walked over to the mantle and grabbed a handful of coins out of the pot. As she passed Thorin and Kheil she kissed the babe on the head. Never did she think that when she woke in the morning Thorin would have adopted a dwarfling but after seeing these two together she knew Mahal had planned for this to happen and she wouldn’t change any of it. Well, she wished Kheil wasn’t malnourished but she knew under Thorin and her care the little dwarfling will grow to be healthy again.

“Fili take your brother’s hand,” Dis told him as they left the house. Fili nodded and took Kili’s hand because he was trying to run off after a butterfly. With his other hand, he reached up and grabbed the loop on Dis’s belt. That loop was there for the boys to hold so they wouldn’t get separated from her in the market place.

The walk to the market wasn’t long at all since it was located at the center of the village. All sorts of shops lined the road. Some sold jewelry, others had baked goods that smelt divine, there were two clothing shops, countless food stands—meats, vegetables, fruits, ingredients. Even though it was still morning, the market was busy as always.

Dis led the boys to a shop that she knew sold shoes. The leather smell inside the shop was strong. “Good morning Lady Dis,” the shopkeeper greeted them, “and you little masters.” Fili and Kili smiled at that. “What can I help you with this morning?”

“My sons need boots for the winter,” Dis explained.

“Very well. Come over here and sit down so I can measure your feet.” The shopkeeper said gesturing to a row of chairs. Fili and Kili ran over and climbed into the chairs. Getting new boots were always exciting for them. The shoemaker took their old boots off and measure their feet. “I have a pair that will fit Fili but for Kili, I will have to make some.” He told dis.

“How long will that take?” Dis asked knowing it will take few days.

“Oh, maybe two days,” he said as he got a pair for Fili. “Here you go little master, try them on.” Fili put them on and stood up walking around the store. “How do they feel?”

“Great!” Fili said happily.

“Good.” He walked over to the counter and totaled up the amount for the boots and the price for the custom made ones. Dis paid and they left to go to the clothing store. There she found all sorts of different materials to make clothes for Kheil and a few outfits for the boys. Dis also picked out the perfect material to make nappies out of. She may or may not have gone a bit overboard with the girly color clothes but she didn’t care. This little girl deserves all the cute dresses Dis can make. She paid for those also and headed for Bofur’s toy shop.

“Good morning Lady Dis!” Bofur greeted them.

“Hi Bofur!” Fili and Kili chirped running to the shelves of toys.

“Hello Fili, Kili,” Bofur said laughing. “Anything I can help you find?”

“What stuff animals do you have today?” Dis asked looking around at the different toys that lined the walls. All sorts of wooden toys of all shapes and sizes lined the shelves. There weren’t many children in the town, only about a dozen dwarflings and about twice that many human children. So business is slow but that doesn’t stop Bofur and Bifur from keep making more toys.

“Ah, over here,” Bofur said leading her to the only shelf with animals. Bofur was best known for his wooden toys so it was no surprise to see only one shelf for stuffed animals.

“Fili, Kili come here and pick one out,” Dis called out to her sons. They ran over and started looking over the different animals. The adults had to hide their laughter at the serious faces the boys were making.

“Can we get this one?” Fili asked pulling a bird off the shelf.

“Sure sweetie,” Dis said thinking the little bird was perfect for Kheil.

“Good choice laddie!” Bofur said.

“It’s for our new little sister Kheil!” Kili shouted practically jumping up and down.

Bofur smiled dropped and his eyes widen. If he was holding anything he would have dropped those too. “My Lady?” He asked confused.

Dis sighed. “It’s not what you think Bofur.”

“Oh! I—I I wasn’t-t thinking an-anything!” Bofur stuttered.

“Thorin adopted a little girl this morning,” Dis explained trying to calm the nice toymaker.

“Oh!” Bofur exclaimed in surprise and visibly sighed in relief, although no one said anything about that. “How?”

“She was found in his forge. Thorin brought her home and got attached.” Dis explained. “So she is now in our care.”

“Well, that is great! Are you two happy to be big brothers?” Bofur asked the dwarflings.

Fili nodded his head, “Yes! Master Dwalin told me to help uncle to take care of her.”

“She cries loudly and smells sometimes,” Kili complained. Bofur laughed.

“Do you mind watching the boys for a bit?” Dis asked paying for the little bird toy "I got a few more places to get to before midday.”

“Of course,” Bofur said thinking about what the boys can help him with.

“Fili, Kili,” Dis called them over. She knelt in front of them. “Be good for Mister Bofur. You do what he says. No breaking anything. Understand.”

“Yes, mama!” They said at once. She smiled.

“Good.” Standing up she told the toymaker, “Thank you for this.”

“No problem. Now, boys what type of toy should I make?” Bofur asked them leading them over to this workbench. Dis smiled as her boys shouted out ideas.

She slipped out of the shop and went to where she knew the carpenter was. This was the part she was dreading the most. She hardly goes to the carpenters so she didn’t know the shopkeeper as well as Bofur. Not all dwarves will be as excepting as Bofur was.

“Lady Dis, what can I do for you today?” The shopkeeper asked when she approached his stand.

“Well I will like to commission a crib to be made,” Dis said holding her head high.

“Excuse me? Did you say a crib?” The shopkeeper asked not trying to hide his surprise.

“I did,” Dis said keeping her eyes on him. She could feel the eyes of all those around her. “We adopted a little girl this morning and need a crib for her to sleep in.”

“Oh, um… When do you need it by?” He asked still looking uncomfortable.

“Preferably as soon as possible.”

“Yes. Of course… Give me one moment to get a few samples of wood that I can use to make the crib.”

Dis nodded and the shopkeeper walked into his shop. Not even seconds later two darrowdams walked over.

“Lady Dis, I couldn’t help but overhear you adopted a child this morning?” One of them asked. Dis recognized her one as Rulonna. The other one was Gwalyan. They were the biggest gossips in town. In their eyes everyone is beneath them and that they are entitled to anything. Because of this Dis and most of the dams in town avoid Rulonna and Gwalyan at all cost. Their husbands, Lords on Thorin’s council, were well known for not supporting Thorin’s rule. Just another reason they do not get along.

“We did,” Dis said not elaborating any further.

“How? I mean there were no dwarfling up for adoption.” Gwalyan asked.

Dis sighed. “Not that it is any of your business but Thorin found her abandoned in his forge this morning.”

“Abandoned?” Rulonna gasped in horror.

“Why would someone abandon their child like that?” Gwalyan asked in shock.

Dis was quickly losing her patience with these two darrowdams. Neither woman had any children of their own so they wouldn’t understand even if Dis explained the reason behind Kheil’s abandonment. Only a parent who has unconditional love for their child would understand. And Dis doesn’t think these women would ever understand a love like that.

When it came clear Dis wasn’t going to elaborate on the manner Rulonna asked, “You must have your hands full raising two boys already. As you might already know my husband and I have been having trouble conceiving our own child. We will gladly take this little girl out of your hands if having three children is too much for you.”

Dis glared. In a cold hard voice, she said, “Don’t you worry. We can raise three children just fine.”

The two dams took a step back as if Dis had struck them. Rulonna brushed her hair over her shoulder and raised her head higher. “Well, my offer stands if you change your mind.” The two dams walked away with their noes pointed up in the air after that. Dis glared at the surrounding crowd and they too went on with their lives. Well of course, she still got looks as the crowd whispered about what just happened.

The carpenter came back with three types of wood. A dark (red oak), medium (maple), and light (pine). “I have enough of each of these three wood to make the crib within the next week. Any other type it will take longer because I will have to go out and get the wood.”

Dis picket up each type and felt how sturdy each one was. “I like the red oak the best.”

“Good choice. I can get it built in the next few days but letting the staining dry will take the longest. I’m thinking in about ten days it will be ready for pick up.” The shopkeeper explained.

“Ten days?” Dis frowned, “Can you have it done any earlier than that?”

The older dwarf frowned. “Eight at the earliest. But no guarantee it will be done by then.”

Dis nodded. This was the best she was going to get. She then asked about the price and frowned when she heard the numbers. She spent the next ten minutes talking about design and haggling the price down. In the end, she spent half as much as the carpenter was originally asking for.

Stopping by the sweet shop Dis bought her sons some of their favorite sweets for a snack later in the day. She got Fili some caramel cover apples and Kili chocolate cover cherries. Ignoring the looks and whispers, Dis walked back to Bofur’s toy shop. Inside she found her sons surrounding Bofur as he carved away on a small block of wood. Taking a closer look, she saw the block was being shaped into a small owl. Bofur looked up from his work and smiled at her.

“Looks like your mother here,” he told the dwarflings, setting his work down.

“Look amad mister Bofur made a bird for Kheil!” Kili yelled running up to her waving around a small wooden figure. Taking the figure she saw it was a little bird just like the stuffed animal she had bought not even an hour earlier. Carved into the left-wing of the bird she saw in perfect ruins was ‘Kheil’.

“Oh Bofur this is amazing!” Dis gushed.

“Thank you! I don’t need your coins,” he added when Dis reached for her coin purse. “It’s a gift.”

“Thank you. Here Fili you hold Kheil’s new toys,” Dis told him handing the wooden and stuffed birds. “Say goodbye Bofur boys.”

“Goodbye Mister Bofur!” Fili and Kili chirped together.


	3. Brotherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili get to hold Kheil for the first time.

Back at the house, Thorin had feed Kheil and had changed her nappy again. Balin had returned not long after that with news about the other families with dwarflings. Thorin passed to set a sleeping Kheil to Balin and started a pot of tea.

“There are ten families with dwarflings,” Balin said looking at his list head made, “Five of which will need more blankets and firewood but are good on food. Four of the remaining have plenty of blankets and firewood but will have to ration what food they have to make it through the winter, even then they will be going hungry. The last remaining family has enough to last well through winter—they won’t need extra supplies. Many other families are going without also. We need to get some of these items to them also.”

Thorin nodded with a slight frown. He should have done this sooner. Winter was already upon them. They didn’t have much time to make all the arrangements needed. “Getting wood and blankets won’t be hard. Start rationing out the food from to all, those with dwarflings get extra. We should have enough for all—harvest was plentiful this year.”

“I knew you’d say that so I already have some men getting to work on gathering what those are less fortunate are lacking and giving it to them,” Balin told him taking his cup of tea and handing Kheil back to Thorin.

“Good. This should have been done months ago,” Thorin muttered sitting down with his own tea.

“You’ve been busy providing for your own family and trying to run the town. No one is holding you at fault,” Balin told him watching how Thorin looked at the babe. Balin knew that look. It was the same look every parent has when they gaze at their child. A look that he once had a long time ago. Thorin said nothing and sipped his own tea. The two dwarves sat in silence for a few moments. “Have you named her yet?” Balin asked breaking the quiet.

“Kheil,” Thorin replied.

“Rose,” Balin translated with a smile, “Gentle but dangerous if not careful. Good name.”

The corner of Thorin's lips twitched. Yes he can already see Kheil growing up to be her name meaning. Gentle but dangerous is exactly like how he will raise her to be. Just like all princesses before her.

“Uncle we are home!” Fili cried throwing the front door open. Kheil woke up at the sudden bang of the door colliding with the wall and started wailing at her sleep being disturbed. Thorin started to calm the tiny babe while Dis scolded her eldest.

“Fili!” Dis scolded placing the items she bought down and closing the front door.

“Give her the birdy Fee! That might make her stop crying!” Kili shouted over the youngest dwarfling’s cry. Fili ran to Thorin and handed him the stuffed animal birdy. Thorin smiled at the small bird. It took a few minutes for Thorin to calm Kheil to soft whimpers. Thorin shifted so Fili could give that small bird himself. Fili smiled and made funny noises while waving the stuffed animal around to get Kheil's attention. It took a minute but then he did Kheil gave a toothless grin and giggled while reaching for the bird.

“She laughing!” Fili’s eyes light up with happiness and smiled up at his uncle.

“Yes she is,” Thorin said smiling softly at his nephew. Kili removed his hands from his ear and ran over to where they were. He tried to climb up the side of the arm-chair but couldn’t so Dis gave him a helping hand and lifted him up and sat him on the armrest. Kheil changed her attention from the bird to the new face staring down at her.

“I must get going,” Balin said standing up.

“You’re welcome to stay for lunch,” Dis said picking up the packages she has set down earlier. “We’re having stew.”

Balin smiled kindly at her. “Thank you but I really must get going. I have a meeting with the council soon.”

Thorin looked up from watching his nephews fighting over Kheil’s attention. “Council meeting?” He asked confused. Thorin thought about his meeting schedule and doesn’t remember having one scheduled for this day.

Balin nodded in confirmation as he put on his fur-lined cloak. “The council has called an emergency meeting about the food rationing,” Balin explained. “You don’t need to attend though. Stay and spend the day with your family.”

Thorin nodded and shifted his hold on Kheil and his nephews when Fili climbed up into his lap. “Send for me if anything arises.”

“Of course.” Balin left after that.

“Uncle, can I hold Kheil?” Fili asked as said babe grabbed for his hair. “Owwwww!” Kheil just laughed and pulled harder. Fili complained louder while Thorin tried to untangle her tiny figures from his oldest nephew’s already incredibly tangled hair. It took a few moments to do since both dwarflings were squirming so much but Thorin finally got Kheil to let go of Fili’s hair. The blond hair dwarfling frowned and rubbed his head. “That wasn’t nice Kheil,” he said with a mixture of a glare and a pout that only a child can pull off.

“She didn’t mean to do that little lion,” Thorin told him. “She is just getting to know you.”

“Can I hold her too uncle?” Kili asked ignoring what has happened. Thorin looked between the two of them and knew he couldn’t say no to those big pleading eyes staring back at him. He learned long ago that those puppy eyes would get them anything and no one can say no to them. It just wasn’t possible.

“Go sit on the sofa boys,” Thorin told them giving in. Fili and Kili shouted in glee and climbed off the chair—Fili helping his brother—and ran across the room to the small sofa. Fili again helped his brother up before climbing on the sofa himself. Thorin smiles seeing this. Fili was such a great big brother to Kili. It reminded him so much of himself and Ferin when they were that young. Always together and helping each one another getting into all sorts of mischief.

“Grab that pillow and put it in your lap Fili,” Thorin told the golden hair dwarfling. Fili did as he was told and Thorin gently placed Kheil on the pillow and hold Fili how to properly support her. The oldest dwarfling smiled down at the small one. Fili could vaguely remember holding Kili like this when he was this small. It was so long ago that he had forgotten it was like to feel like a big brother again.

Kili moved closer to his siblings and stared down at the little girl. “Hi Kheil, I’m Kili.” He said gently brushing his figure over her hair. She gurgled and squirm in response as her wide eyes darting between Fili and Kili. Thorin stood nearby watching the three dwarflings. Thorin was glad that Fili and Kili are able to experience what it is like to have a younger sister. Having a younger sister was an experience that few can have. Thorin smiled softly as he listened to Fili and Kili make promises to teach Kheil all they knew and that they were going to be the best big brothers ever like their uncle was to their mom. Kheil had no idea what they were saying but she was just happy to have their attention. She squirms gently and made happy noises.

“They already love her,” Dis said softly, wrapping an arm around her brother. Thorin responded by wrapping an arm around her and giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

“How could they not?” Thorin asked smiling at his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to explain the age differences between the children. Here is what I came up with years ago:  
>  Fili 5 years older than Kili. Kili is 7 years older than Kheil. Therefore Fili is 12 years older than Kheil.
> 
> Also here are some of the human to dwarven age similarities that I developed and used when writing. The first number is human age. The second number is the dwarven ages to be equal to the human's age :  
> 1-6: newborn-5  
> 7: 5-10  
> 8: 10-15  
> 9: 15-20  
> So let me use Fili as an example: Fili is currently 12 dwarven-years-old there for he acts like a 8-year-old human child.
> 
> I hope this helps to understand the ages of the children. As I post the snip bits I will also share the ages.


	4. Kheil's first word and steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kheil takes her first steps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwarling Ages:  
> Kheil is 2  
> Kili is 9 (so equivalent to a 7-year-old human)  
> Fili is 14 (so equivalent to an 8-year-old human)

It’s been two weeks since Thorin left to escort some merchants to Bree. Kheil spent all her waking moments constantly looking around for Thorin—her favorite person. She would wonder around the small house searching for Thorin. Kheil was now walking as long as she had something to hold on to. She refuse to even try to walk without holding Fili’s or Kili’s hand or on to Dis’s skirt. The second they let her go, Kheil sits down right then and there.

Dis’s knew that any day now Thorin should be home. She couldn’t wait to see Kheil’s face when she sees him. This has been the first time since they had adopted Kheil over a year ago that Thorin had to leave for an extended period of time. For the past year Thorin would work in his forge or only take trips that required him to be gone three days at max. Even the hunting trips with Dwalin that use to take up to a week now only last two days at most. Thorin insisted he didn’t want to be gone so much with Kheil being so young. He would have continued to do so but the money from guarding was caravan was too good to pass up.

Dis smiled watching her son’s trying to get Kheil to walk. Kili was holding her hands while Fili bribed her with cookies. Whenever Kili let go her hands she would take a step and sit down then start crawling to Fili. Dis laughed every time Kili would pick Kheil up and set her back on her feet before she got to her oldest brother. Little Kheil would look at Kili with a look of betrayal. She wanted those cookies.

It was then that Thorin walked through the door.

Dis almost cried at the look of pure happiness that lit up Kheil’s face.

With no hesitation Kheil cried, “Da!” and ran for Thorin.

Dis did cry at the surprised and joyful expression that lit up Thorin face. His little girl just spoke she first word and took her first steps alone. All for him. Thorin dropped his pack and fell to his knees. Kheil ran into Thorin’s open arms and wrapped her smaller ones around his neck.

“Da!” She chirped again burring her face in Thorin’s beard. Thorin wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her head.

“Yes, I am your adad,” He whispered brushing Kheil’s hair out of her face. She smiled brightly up at him.

“Why did she call uncle ‘da’? He’s uncle!” Kili asked Dis innocently.

“Oh my Little Wolf, in your sister’s eyes your uncle is her adad,” Dis explained softly to her youngest.

Holding Kheil with one arm Thorin open the other for his nephews, “Come here boys.” Fili and Kili smiled and ran into their uncle arms. “Have you been good for your mother?”

“Yes uncle,” Fili said happily.

“We’ve been trying to teach Kheil to walk on her own!” Kili shouted happily.

“Have you now? Well you lads have done a good job,” Thorin praised. His nephews smiled brightly.

“You came home at the prefect time brother. I was just about to make lunch,” Dis said smiling.

“Lunch sounds great Dis.” Thorin stood up, still holding Kheil with one arm. “Go help your mom with lunch boys.”

“Okay!” Fili and Kili ran into the kitchen area where Dis allowed the boys to help make sandwiches.

“Da,” Kheil babbled playing with a strain of Thorin’s hair.

“Yes little bird,” Thorin whispered, placing another kiss to her head. “You’re adad is home.”

Coming home to have his little girl rush into his arms was the greatest blessing.

* Two days later *

“Thorin?” Dis called out from the kitchen. “I need you go to the market. We need meat and potatoes for supper tonight.”

Thorin frowned. Before he had left for to guard the caravan, Thorin made plans to go hunting with Dwalin days after his return. He had hoped their stock would last until then.

“I will go,” Thorin said closing his book.

“Thank you, brother.” Dis said handing him a small pouch of coin. “Can you take Kheil with you? I got to give bath Fili and Kili. They managed to find the only mud puddle outside.”

Thorin chuckled. Leave it to his nephews to find the only mud puddle since it rained two days prior. Thorin went down the hall to the room the children shares. Kheil went down for a nap just after lunch so it was time to wake her.

“Kheil,” Thorin whispered picking up the sleeping dwarfling. “Do you want to go to the market with me?” He asked brushing her curls out of her face. Kheil blinked at him sleepily. She babbled about something and rest her head on his shoulder.

Thorin made sure Kheil had her little coat on before leaving the house. He chuckled seeing Dis wrangle her sons out of the mud and into the house.

“You are sons of Durin not pigs! Get out of the mud!” Dis had shouted, hands on her hips.

“Please don’t turn out like your brothers,” Thorin told Kheil. She just smiled at him before craning her head to look at whatever caught her attention. It was a short walk to the market square. Kheil was happily look at this that and other while babbling about something.

Thorin purchased the potatoes from one of the farmer Men before going to the butcher stand. Thorin set Kheil down, made sure she was holding his pants leg before looking the meats. He haggled with the butcher for a moment before agreeing to the sale.

Thorin looked down, ready to scoop Kheil back in his arms, she was too little to walk the distance home, but the young dwarfling wasn’t there.

“Kheil!” Thorin yelled, spinning around in circles looking for the small dwarfling. The market was busy so he wasn’t able to see the small dwarfling among the crowed.

Dis is going to murder him and skin him alive for losing their daughter.

“Kheil!” He yelled again, getting the attention from a several dwarves in the market. He ignored their stares and quickly pushed through the crowed searching for his daughter. She couldn’t go far, she just started walking. Thorin thought.

“Thorin!” A familiar voice called out. “Thorin!”

Thorin spun around searching for the voice. Across the market, Bofur stood outside his shop, waving his hat in the air.

“Thorin!” Bofur called out again, “Kheil is here!”

Thorin quickly jogged over to the toy maker. Without saying anything Bofur lead the young King into his shop. Sitting there on a stood, chewing on a biscuit was Kheil.

“DA!” She cried happily, opening her arms. Thorin crossed the room and scooped her up in his arms.

“Do not wonder off ever again, you hear me?” Thorin chided gently, too relived to be angry. Kheil just smiled innocently and blab something.

“Thank you Bofur,” Thorin said, holding his daughter tightly, running a hand through her curls.

“No need to thank me. I was quite surprised to see her wondering in here with tears in her eyes.” Bofur explained. “I am glad to find her unharmed, just scared. Poor things must have wonder off and got scared that she couldn’t find you.”

Thorin nodded. “She just learned to walk last week. I didn’t expect her to wonder off like that.”

“Children can be full of surprised.”

Thorin grunted in agreement. “Lets get you home little bird,” he said to Kheil who was now playing with the strands of Thorin’s hair.

Just as he was leaving the store Thorin turned back to Bofur, “Don’t tell Dis about this.”

The toy maker laughed. “My lips are sealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the family dynamic is strange here. So here is some clarification on how Kheil views the members of the Durin family:  
> Thorin = father  
> Fili and Kili = brothers  
> Dis is = mother/aunty
> 
> As she gets older Kheil understands that technically Fili and Kili would be her cousins but since they were raised together they will forever be her brothers. As a baby and young child Dis is amad but once she is older Dis becomes Aunty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review down below.


End file.
